Scarlet's Story
by NinjaDragon0427
Summary: A young dancer wants to be the greatest in all of Ninjago. She doesn't expect to get severely injured though, and is devastated when she finds that she cannot dance anymore. She then meets strange people with a strange story. Scarlet also learns that everything is not always what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Coming and Going at the Marty Openhiemer

My name is Scarlet Fox. About me, well, I have brown hair and hazel eyes. Right now I'm 16 years old and I'm about average height. Whenever I tell people that I personally know one of the ninja, they never believe me. Maybe you'll be different though. When I was seven years old, I finally got into the best performing school in Ninjago City. I've always loved to dance, so this school was a huge opportunity for me. I remember just a little of my first day. I was walking up the steps of the Marty Openhiemer School of Performing Arts. I came alone, with no family or friends. My suitcase hit the steps as I slowly trudged up. Normally kids can get in as early as four years old, but my circumstances were different than most. Neither of my parents had a performing background, and it was only the high price they paid that got me in as early as seven. Once I walked through the doors, a tall women stepped up to greet me. She took my suitcase and gave me directions to the first day orientation classroom. I followed the hallway and took the only seat left which was next to a boy with thick, black, hair. The teacher told us all about the school, what Marty Openheimer did, and what we were going to learn there. I don't remember exactly what she said, but I do remember her last few words. "You all have a performance inside of you, just waiting to be let out," the teacher said, looking straight at me, "I know that everyone in this room can and will succeed. And for those of you who are truly talented, there is a beginners performance tomorrow." Everyone began to murmur quietly as I nodded thoughtfully. The boy with black hair suddenly grabbed my arm. "Do you want to be in a quartet with me for the beginners performance tomorrow?" he asked desperately. "If it's dancing, then yes," I replied. He smiled gratefully. "My name is Cole," he said, then asked, "What's yours?" "I'm Scarlet," I replied. "Like the color?" he asked. "Yes," I replied, annoyed. A boy and a girl with beanies turned around from their desks in front of us and greeted us. They both had bright, blond, hair and sparkling aqua eyes. The boy's name was Shawn and the girl's name was Cecily. "I heard you're making a quartet," Cecily said, smacking her gum. "My sis and I could help you out with that," Shawn said, casually popping his knuckles. "That would be great!" Cole replied happily, "Come to my room tonight and we can get plan it out together." So there you have it. That was how my friendship with Cole started. Our practice went great and that was when we all learned that Cole's dad had very high expectations of him. Because of this, Cole was going to do the Triple Tiger Sasha. He couldn't get it right in our practice, but he told us that everything would be fine at the performance. The next day came, and soon we were backstage getting ready for our act. The school let us borrow some extra costumes that they had. Cecily and I had black, lace, dresses and Cole and Shawn were wearing suits with lacy cuffs and black hats. I started shivering. You see, back then before I was performing a lot, I had this anxiety problem. If I got really worried, I began to shiver. Sometimes it got so bad that I would get dizzy and faint. Cole stepped over to stand in front of me. "Don't worry," he said gently, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Everything will be okay." I can't explain how, but I immediately stopped shivering as he said these words. I nodded, then we heard the announcer call out our names. The school cheered as the music started and we got to our places backstage. "Are you ready to break them down?" Cecily whispered confidently. "Time for the party," her brother replied. We raced out onto the stage. One, two, Cecily and I did our twists with arms and the boys did the floor roll. Arm, arm, and roll it back, hop. Side, side, around the boys and on each side. Boys do their stuff while we do arms. Boys come back, Shawn turns Cecily and Cole turns me. Free dance for two lines. We go into formation. Cole backs up, getting ready for his time to shine. He jumps, then lands on foot, arm, flipped too high, missed his head, landed on his side. We struck our finishing pose as the school clapped quietly. I could tell everyone knew that we had tried too advanced of a step and failed. We ran back behind the curtain. "That was so totally awesome!" Shawn yelled. Cole flipped around and began running. I ran after him. He pushed open the exit door and ran out into the cold, rainy, night. "Cole!" I shouted, catching up to him and grasping his arm. I looked him in the eye, then asked, "Where do you think you're going?" "Away," he said in frustration, trying to pull out of my grip. He succeeded, then began running again. "Cole!" I yelled, "I'm going with you!" He stopped short, then turned around and came back to me. "No," he said quietly, the pouring rain sliding down his hair and onto his face. He grasped my shoulders and turned me around to face the school. "You have a future here, I don't," he said, "Stay here, build your future, and forget about me." "No," I whispered, "Even though we've known each other for two days I feel like we're best friends. Please stay." My tears mixed with the rainwater on my face. Cole gave me a quick hug from behind, then I felt his arms leave me. I heard his footsteps splashing through the puddles as he left me. I closed my eyes. He was right. My future was here. I slowly walked back to the school and went through the backstage door. Cecily and Shawn were still there. Shawn was wearing sweats and a t-shirt now and Cecily had pulled her hair out of her bun. "Where's Cole?" Shawn asked. I slowly told them what Cole had told me and watched as their faces turned sad. "It's okay Scarlet," Cecily said gently, beginning to take the pins out of my hair that held it in its tight bun. "Yeah," Shawn agreed, "The best thing we can do for Cole is to work our hardest here and become performers."

_Yeah, so Cole's gone. What do you think Scarlet will do? You know she has to find him again, so when do you think she'll see him? Comment below! I'll have the next chapter out sometime next week!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ninjago Talent's Remembrance

After that, I never saw Cole again. At least not for a long time. I stayed at the Marty Openhiemer and made it into the chance performance. That is where all the soon to be graduates perform in front of judges, then get a performing career. I was put into a dancing trio with Cecily and another girl named Ashley. It was super fun being with them and we are all still close friends. We called our trio the Night Sisters and Ashley made fiery red and black costumes for us. Every night was a performing night. One day, we were approached by Shawn who turned out to be a singer. He wanted to sing in the annual Ninjago Talent, but he also wanted us to be backup dancers. We agreed happily, and after a few rehearsals got our show together. We were all so excited. The Blade Cup was the best trophy anyone could win in Ninjago. As we were backstage practicing, a quartet caught my eye. They were all boys and were wearing striped suits. One of them looked really familiar. "Scarlet," Cecily said, coming to stand next to me. She looked at the quartet and tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked. Suddenly, it all came back to me. The one wearing the black striped suit, that was Cole. I smiled. It looked like he had become a performer after all. I took in his quartet. I didn't know any of them, but as I watched them practice, I could tell that they weren't born dancers. The one in blue kept bumping into the one in red. I stared at Cole, waiting for him to glance at me. He was too busy talking with his quartet though. "We need to practice," Ashley said, grasping my hand. I nodded, then tore my gaze from Cole and began practicing my flips and twirls. There was no question, when the Night Sisters got down to business, we were perfectly flawless. "You're next," a man with a headset whispered to us. They flipped the stage lights off and turned the back lights on to a bright red. I held my breath as we strode onto the stage. I walked to my spot, then raised my arms in the air. The music began and we sprung into action. Shawn was the only spot of light on the stage. The rest of us were just twirling, graceful, shadows. Ashley and Cecily came to my sides as we neared the end of the song. They boosted me into the air and I curved and flipped through the air. I needed to do a triple, but the ground was coming too fast. "I can do it," I thought determinedly. As I flipped the last time, realization filled my mind. I wasn't going to make it. I tried to curve my body up to avoid hitting my head. I ended up landing hard on my side. Everything began to move in slow motion. I heard Cecily and Ashley screaming my name as Shawn knelt next to me and picked me up. My breathing grew harder as pain shot up the left side of my body. I saw that I was carried backstage, then I felt myself being laid on the floor again. I closed my eyes and heard Cecily say, "Don't worry Scarlet, you're going to be okay." She kept talking, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I heard a deeper voice talking, but couldn't figure out what he was saying either. Soon, everything got quiet and my mind faded into darkness.

_Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Here was the injury you heard about in the summary! Yeah and I also finished editing faster than I thought so you get this early! I also wanted to mention a few things. A big thank you to kaitouKiwi who gave me inspiration to write this story. She is so awesome and I would recommend her books highly. Also, a thanks to Ninjago who has the best TV show ever! I do not own Ninjago by the way. Yeah, so a new chapter coming next week (or sooner…..it depends)! What do you think will happen next?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Pain and Tears

Was I dead? No, I could still feel my side like it was on fire. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a bright room on a sleeping mat. My arm and leg were bandaged up and I could barely move them. I noticed that I was still wearing my Night Sisters costume. I slowly sat up and looked around. "Scarlet?" I heard a quiet voice ask in surprise. I turned around slowly, grimacing as I twisted my arm. Cole came rushing over and knelt on the ground next to me. "Don't hurt yourself," he said gently. "Where am I?" I asked, confusedly looking around, "Are we in the Marty Openhiemer somewhere?" Cole grinned as he said, "Nope. We're on the Destiny's Bounty, floating in the middle of Ninjago's ocean." "What happened?" I asked, trying to figure out how I had even gotten here. "Well," Cole started, shifting so he was cross-legged, "After you fell, Shawn was trying to figure out what exactly to do. He and the other Night Sisters honestly thought you were going to die. You weren't breathing properly and your body was bent in weird ways. I explained to him that I knew someone who could heal you. Together, the four of us carried you to the outskirts of Ninjago City where we took you aboard the Bounty and put you in the care of my master, Sensei Wu. He was with you for almost a whole day straight, then 2 weeks ago said you would be fine soon. My partners and I took turns watching you, never knowing when you would come out of your coma." "Wait," I said, cutting him off, "I was in a coma?!" Cole nodded. "Where are the Night Sisters?" I cried, looking around desperately, but obviously not seeing them. Cole sighed, then in a low voice said, "Cecily and Ashley brought up a good point." He sighed again, then continued, "Your injuries are not fatal, they will heal in time. By the time they heal though, you will not be able to dance anymore." "What?!" I exclaimed, trying to crawl out of the blankets. That only made the pain worse and I fell back onto the pillow. "I've been a dancer for all my life," I whispered, "15 years Cole! You've seen me and what I can do! Do you expect me to just give up everything that I've worked so hard for?" Cole opened his mouth to say something, then silently closed it. My vision blurred as I felt tears pooling in my eyes. "This isn't fair!" I exclaimed in anger, feeling my tears burning my cheeks. I felt Cole place his hand on my uninjured shoulder gently. I ignored him and continued to cry silently. I know it sounds kind of weird, crying over dancing, but my life had just been crushed because of something I had no control over. I would never be able to dance again. Scarlet would never be part of the Night Sisters again. I felt like that the center of my life had just been stolen from me; a part of my soul ripped out. After a while I felt Cole's hand leave my shoulder, and I heard the door click as he left. With a determined expression, I slowly pushed myself to a sitting position. I rolled onto my knees, my left leg screaming out in pain. With a determined expression, I slowly gripped a small table next to my head and began to pull myself to my feet. I was going to do everything in my power to dance again.

_Sorry, another short chapter I think that I've started to get more creative with titles now! So Scarlet found out she won't dance anymore…how do you think she's going to deal with that? And I just wanted to point out, that I'm no doctor so I probably have none of this injury logic stuff right:P _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Story on the Bounty

I carefully put some weight on my left foot, but it buckled out from under me and I collapsed to the ground. What did I even do to my body? Was it supposed to hurt this much? As I sat on the wooden floor, a random memory came fluttering to my head. I remembered the cold rain on my face as Cole left the school. Where did he go anyway? In fact, what was this place? I had been so caught up in my own problems, I had forgotten to ask him that. Leaning on my right side and using my right arm and leg, I slowly scooted to the door. Reaching up and grasping the doorknob, I eased the door open. I quietly peeked out and saw an empty hall. Sliding along the floor, I made my way to the stairs at the far end. I frowned as I thought about how to get up these things. I needed some serious help at the moment. I grasped the railing with my good arm, then used it to balance myself as I hopped up the stairs on one foot. I finally made it to the top, then looked around as I noticed I was outside, on the deck of a ship. No one was here either. I found a vertical ladder on the wall behind me and groaned. This was going to be even harder than the stairs. I put my right foot on the bottom rung, then with my right hand I grasped a rung a few feet above. Hopping and grasping, I made my way up all eleven rungs. My side was killing me. I needed to stop twisting my body so much. I stopped listening to my thoughts as I heard other voices. It sounded like Cole, and he was talking about me. As I eased my way through the first room (which looked to be a control room of sorts) I listened to what he was saying. "She's devastated," Cole said, "If we don't get her motivation going and start physical therapy or something, her left side could be like this forever!" I gave a small gasp. "Don't worry," another voice, this one feminine, said, "I'm working on a suit for her." A suit? What kind of suit? I looked down at the dress I was already wearing and frowned slightly. The frills on the bottom that had once looked so fancy, was now all torn up from scooting along the wooden floor. I looked up and gave a sharp intake of breath. Directly in front of me was a group of seven people, and they were all staring at me. There were 4 boys, one wearing blue, one wearing red, one wearing green, and one wearing white. There was also a girl in red, a man with a white beard, and Cole. "Hi," I said timidly. "Scarlet!" the one wearing red exclaimed, kneeling beside me, "I am such a fan of the Night Sisters but particularly of you!" I sighed again as I realized that I wouldn't be able to dance again. "Scarlet," Cole said, kneeling as well, "Kai didn't mean what you took it as. Please don't feel bad about a compliment." I nodded, looking at the floor, not trusting myself to speak. "What do you mean?" Kai whispered to Cole. Cole punched him, then muttered, "Stop bringing it up. I'll tell you later." "No," I said suddenly, "I don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I won't ever be able to dance again and that's a fact! Nothing anyone can do will change that. I'll forever be incomplete and without talent. My life is over!" I wished that I could just get up and run away, but I knew that my injuries prevented me from doing anything of the sort. But where would I run? I had no clue where I was, or who all these people were. "She is confused and lost," said the old man with the long, white, beard, "Go and train while I spend some time with Scarlet." The boys grumbled and left the room, but the one girl stayed. "You too Nya," the old man said. Nya gave a backward glance at me as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "My name is Sensei Wu," said the old man, "Let's have a seat at the table." He stood up and held out his hand. I looked at the frail man doubtfully. I didn't think he would be able to hold my weight, but he insisted. I gripped his hand, then slowly stood up on my right foot. Resting my right arm on his shoulder, he led me to the table. Surprisingly, Sensei Wu was pretty strong. I carefully sat in one of the seats, and the sensei sat across from me. "Are you aware of the stone warriors?" he asked suddenly, "Or the snakes?" "No," I replied slowly. I thought this guy was supposed to explain everything, not talk about a totally different subject! Sensei Wu sighed, then said, "It looks like I will have to start from the beginning. Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master, my father, using four elemental weapons. He created the land, then combined all the evil into one dark being, the Overlord. There was a great battle between the Overlord and his stone army, and the first spinjitzu master. My father realized that he would not be able to completely defeat the Overlord, so by using the elemental weapons, he split Ninjago in half. The Overlord and his stone army were banished to the other half of Ninjago, also known as the Dark Island. Peace was in the land and the spinjitzu master had two sons, myself and Garmadon. Our father died, and we were the new protectors of the elemental weapons. My brother however, wanted them for himself. We fought, and using the weapons, I banished him to the underworld. I hid the weapons so just in case if he came back, he would not be able to find them. I grew older, then found that Garmadon had hired Samukai, leader of the skeleton army, to find the weapons for him. He knew that the weapons would give him the ability to recreate Ninjago in his own image. I needed to protect them, so I picked four boys, ninjas with potential, to be the keepers of the elemental weapons. Garmadon got a hold of the weapons though, and created a portal to an evil land, far beyond the borders of Ninjago. He left, and peace had been restored to Ninjago again. We knew it would be taken soon though, because of the prophecy that said that a certain green ninja would defeat the dark lord once and for all. My ninja did not expect the peace to be taken by Garmadon's son, Lloyd. The boy wanted to be just like his father, so he released the five tribes of serpentine to come after the ninja and fulfill what his father would have done, kill them. Little did he know though, that the serpentine bowed to no one except the Great Devourer. They wanted to find the four Fang Blades to bring the Great Devourer back to life. My ninja tried to stop them, but it was too late. We did manage to catch Lloyd with the help of Garmadon who had come back with four arms to possess the elemental weapons. To our astonishment, Lloyd turned out to be the green ninja. Anyway, the Anacondrai snake general, Pythor, released the Great Devourer with the Fang Blades. We had to defeat it with the elemental weapons, and Garmadon was the only one who could possess them all. He killed the Devourer, but escaped with the weapons. He combined them together to create a Megaweapon. Using this, he tried again and again to defeat the ninja, but he never succeeded. On his last try, the ninja went back in time and defeated the Megaweapon. Garmadon fled to find the Dark Island. He knew that it was an island as evil as himself, and it could give him the power to defeat the ninja. Ever since he's been gone, the Overlord's stone army escaped from their underground prisons and have been wreaking havoc in Ninjago. We left to find the dark island and defeat Lord Garmadon and the Overlord." "Well that was a nice story," I said sarcastically, "I bet we will need to call on the powers of the great mustache spirit too right?" Sensei Wu sighed, then simply got up and left. I sat back and thought about his story. Was it true? Was there a reason he would lie to me? I groaned as my arm let out a wave of pain. I had to stay with Cole's friends until I was well enough to take care of myself, so I might as well play along.

_Hooray! Finally a long chapter:D Haha yeah it was fun to write:P Also, how do you think I did describing the first 1 ½ seasons of Ninjago? I'll post a new chapter soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Nya's Surprise

I might as well have been in jail. I could barely move and there was no escape from my current location. I stayed in the chair next to the table for the longest time. The "ninja" came one by one and talked to me about a bunch of random stuff. They were really bad at making conversation. Jay, the blue one, tried to ask my what my high score in Fist to Face 2 was, but I hadn't even heard of that. The white one, Zane, barely made any sense. I had to spend a while processing his questions before I could answer them. Kai could barely contain himself as he asked me all these questions about dancing, but he wasn't too worried about the answers. Lloyd kept telling me about Imperial Sludge and Prince Donnagan, and I just listened quietly. Cole was reassuring me about my injuries, not making them seem any better. I tried to tell him that he wasn't helping me, but he wouldn't listen. The only one who I had an interesting conversation with was the girl, Nya. She listened patiently as I told her about the last year of my life, and she told me about hers. Apparently, she was a samurai and an expert in mechanical engineering. Also, she had a crush on Jay, the video game man. "How can you like such a weird person?" I asked. Nya shrugged, then replied, "It's all in his character. He was super excited to meet me, even before I had joined their group, and I've always loved his humor. We care for each other, and that's all that matters." I nodded. I had never had a relationship like that before. I had friends that were guys though, like Shawn and Cole. Suddenly, there was a quiet beeping noise. "Your suit is done charging up!" Nya said excitedly. She looked at me in a way that said "don't move from this spot until I'm back," then ran out the door. I pursed my lips. What was this suit that she was getting for me? Was it the same one that they were talking about earlier? Nya came running back with a big, black, box in her hand. I watched as she placed it on the table, then pried the lid off. She reached her hand in, and pulled out a smaller, deep purple, cube. She handed it to me and I flipped it over in my hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked. After receiving instructions from Nya, I pulled myself to my right foot, gripping the edge of the table and making my knuckles turn white. Nya pressed the violet cube to my right shoulder, and I heard a clicking sound. The cube started to unfold, covering my shoulder. Nya quickly removed her hand as it unfolded faster, covering my chest, arms, and legs. Finally, it stopped unfolding and a happy sounding technology noise bleeped out quietly. I twisted my arms around as I saw I was wearing a deep purple, robot-looking suit. There was armor covering my body, and where my joints were, there was a thick black fabric that joined the armor together. My hands were also covered in the black fabric, but it was really breathable and almost felt like nothing. I suddenly felt tears come to my eyes. I was moving my left arm, and it didn't even hurt. I jumped up and flipped around, swinging my arms around in circles. "Thank you Nya!" I cried, rushing to her side and squeezing her in my embrace. She patted my back, then said, "While you wear this suit, your healing process is paused. Even though you feel fine, your left side is still injured. You will need to go back to your normal body at least once a day and exercise to keep the healing process going." I sighed. This new suit gave me freedom. I just wanted to forget about my real left side and use this forever. I knew that wasn't possible though. I had to push myself, or else I could be injured for life.

_After I showed my friend this chapter, she was like "I love Nya!" and I was like "So do I!" Who else loves Nya? She is just awesome and amazing if you know what I mean A big thank you to everyone who is reading this! It really means a lot to me!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- New Strength

I didn't want to take off my suit, not just yet. I was in the ninja's guest room, practicing my dancing. My arms and legs were a little bit jerkier, but it felt so great. I jumped into the air, closing my eyes, then did a flip and twirled on the ground. I suddenly felt someone grip my waist, then twirl me above their head. I smiled as I moved with my partner, twirling around him and spinning under his arms. Breathing a little harder, I opened my eyes to look into Cole's deep, brown, ones. "I didn't know you remembered how to partner dance," I said, snickering. Cole smiled, then spun me around one last time. I spun in close as he stopped my spin, but he hurriedly pushed me away, his face flushing. I grinned, then pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry," I whispered, "We're friends now." I released him, then looked at him, expecting him to say something. Cole looked at me thoughtfully, then said, "I want to try something with you." "What?" I asked, confused. He led me to the deck of the ship, then randomly threw a punch at me. I ducked as he tried to knock my feet out from under me. I jumped over his feet, did a backflip, and landed a few feet away. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "Testing your reflexes," Cole replied, snickering. "You might as well do it the right way then!" I heard a voice call out. I turned to see Jay standing on the raised platform at the prow of the ship. He tossed Cole a huge scythe, then threw a set of simple, twin dagger at me. I caught them in my hands, admiring the amethysts set in the hilts. "Do you know how to use weapons?" Cole asked. "Not exactly," I admitted, twirling the weapons in my hands. Cole showed me how to parry, stab, slice, and twist. It somehow all made some sense. "Now remember," Cole warned, "No stabbing me all right?" "Oh," I replied yawning, "I plan to." Cole gave me the dirty eye until I kicked him lightly and replied, "I was kidding!" I noticed that the other ninja and Nya had come to watch our fight, but there was no sign of Sensei Wu. "I've got your back Scarlet!" Kai called. I rolled my eyes as I got into what I thought was a fight stance. "Don't point your toe and put your heel on the ground," Cole instructed, "And don't keep your arms so loose. Put them in a position where you can tighten your muscles." I sighed as I fixed my posture, feeling more clumsy than ready. Suddenly, Cole rushed at me with his scythe. I dodged, then caught his weapon with my daggers. He broke it free, and in the process jerked my dagger out of my left hand. I watched it skitter across to the side of the ship. He swung again, and I rolled out of the way. I pulled myself up and hurried to retrieve my dagger. We ran at each other, then our weapons clashed as they hit each other. I could feel my arms trembling as I pushed against Cole's scythe. I suddenly realized that this was not a game of strength, but a game of grace. I quickly jumped out of the way, spinning around. Cole faltered as he took a few steps forward. I twirled back toward him, then twisted my hand and arm as I twisted his scythe over his head and out of my way. I pushed the blunt side of my left dagger onto his chest. "Checkmate," I murmured. Cole quickly dropped his scythe and held up his hands as I heard our onlookers cheering. "Not bad," a voice quietly complemented behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Sensei Wu. "But," he continued, "You must learn to use your real body. The armor can help you temporarily, but it will not always be there in the future." "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my smile fading. The sensei just bowed though, and left the deck. "Do you want to train with the real you now?" Cole asked. I sighed, then pressed the small button on my shoulder. The suit folded back up again, and I was met with a fresh wave of pain. I dropped to the wooden deck. "I can't do this Cole," I complained, "It hurts too much." He tried to go through some exercises with me, but it wasn't helping. Apparently, Zane was the expert in this field, so he tried to help me as well. I made little to no progress. With a heavy heart, I slowly made my way to the ninja's guest room which was now my room. I placed my purples cube containing my suit on the floor next to me. Even though it was still the middle of the day, I climbed under the blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

_I just had to do something with dance between Cole and Scarlet!:P So it looks like she is in a pickle. I know if it was me I would just ditch my normal body and keep the suit, but luckily Scarlet is not like me Thank you again for reading this far! Heads up, don't get too laid back because things with Scarlet are about to get worse…._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Taken

_"Scarlet!" Cecily called, "Hurry up! Our next performance starts in a few minutes!" "Okay!" I replied, finishing the touch-ups on my makeup. I followed Cecily and Ashley from backstage, but suddenly they disappeared. I looked around as I saw I was standing on a tall tower in the middle of Ninjago City. The rain was pouring hard and lightning cracked and flashed all around me. Suddenly, a huge dragon with four heads landed next to me. I jumped onto the saddle, then gripped the reins as he flew through the sky. Suddenly, the dragon was gone and I was falling through the air. I tried to scream, but no sound would come out of my mouth. As I neared the pavement, I flailed my airs and legs. Surprisingly, I fell through the asphalt and went through layers and layers of rock. I fell through the remaining dirt and entered a huge chasm of lava. I dropped to the center of the magma, which surprisingly felt cold to my skin. Knowing what I had to do, I opened my glowing hand and watched as the lava all around me froze. Everything shattered with a defining crash and I was falling through darkness. Colors started to swirl all around me. I brought my hands together-_ I heard a loud banging noise and woke up with a start. No light came in through the window, so I knew it was night. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grasped me around my middle and jerked me out of my blankets. My injured side cried out in pain. I almost screamed, but a rough hand was pressed against my mouth. "No talking," a scratchy voice whispered. I was hustled to the deck of the Bounty. Gentleness was out of the question. My pain brought tears to my eyes as the cool night air hit my face. I noticed that the boat had finally hit land. There was a lot of shrubbery and trees, but through the foliage I could make out the ninja, quietly walking around. The mysterious person removed his hand, but before I could scream, he hoarsely whispered, "You make a sound, your friends die." He motioned to a flashed of red in the forest, just a few feet from the ninja. Helplessly, I watched them, hoping they would notice me as I was carried away into the forest. Jay looked my way. I pleaded with my mind for him to say something, but he looked away, almost like he hadn't seen me in the first place. I bit my lip as the ninja passed out of my view. There was a slight rustling sound as the other thing joined us as we ran through the forest. I stared at the other one, trying to figure out what it was. It had dark skin with bright blue markings on its face. It also had a red hat that matched its red armor. What were these things? Whatever they were, they had the strongest grips. They had been running me through the forest, but suddenly they stopped. I was thrown onto the rocky floor. I cried out as my left side made contact with the dirt. The warrior things tied my hands together with a rope, not that it did much difference. I could barely move before. I wished I had my purple suit. I could've taken these guys out in two seconds flat. With my arm and leg injured though, moving took every ounce of my strength. I should have exercised more beforehand. The thing gripped my injured arm, and I couldn't hold out anymore. The pain was too great. My head fell back and I blacked out.

_Haha I told you so! My favorite bad guys from Ninjago are the Stone Army, so I just had to use them! Do you enjoy it so far? Is there enough suspense? Where do you think the warriors are taking her?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Healing Evil

My head was throbbing as I slowly opened my eyes. I noticed that I was kneeling on a cold, stone, floor. My hands were tied to a post right behind me and my wrists and left side hurt like crazy. "So," a soft voice said, "You're finally awake." I looked around, but saw no one. I felt my hands being loosed and the rope that once bound them dropped to the floor beside me. I rubbed my wrists as I painfully looked behind me to see who set me free. It looked like a man, but I couldn't be too sure. He had black skin and was wearing a black helmet with a weirdly shaped crest attached to the front. "Scarlet Fox," he said, "Former Night Sister and now training to be a ninja. Lord Garmadon at your service." He held out his hand and I hesitantly shook it. "You may be wondering," Garmadon continued, "Why you were brought here. Let me ease your conscious and tell you. We need to capture the ninja, and you are our bait. There is a deeper reason I wanted you though. I have been having these odd dreams lately. In them, I see myself ruling Ninjago, but there is another person beside me. When I first saw you unconscious on the ninja's ship, I knew that the other person was you. Now, you have two choices. You can either fulfill your destiny and rule by my side, or you can remain as useless collateral until we have no further need of you." "Who is we?" I asked suspiciously. "Answer the question," Garmadon growled, leaning closer to me. "I choose," I started, then after taking a deep breath, said, "I choose neither. I will not side with evil, but I will escape." Garmadon laughed, which was a scary sound. "You foolish child!" he exclaimed, "Have you not forgotten that you are physically crippled? You can barely move across the room, let alone escape from here! I will give you one day to come up with your answer, but after that, there will be no more freebies." With that, he stalked out of the room, the door banging shut and clicking behind him. I bit my lip. Garmadon was right. I couldn't do anything at the moment. I needed to change that. With great effort, I rolled my left shoulder in backwards circles. Something that had once seemed so easy, was now almost impossibly hard. With each move I made, searing pain ran through my body. As I moved my shoulder, I began to flex my knee up and down. This hurt even worse, but I furrowed my brow and continued moving it. I smiled as the pain in my shoulder lessened just a little. I moved on from my shoulder to my elbow. I wasn't counting time, but it felt like it had been a least 2 hours. I tried standing up. This time, I succeeded. I grimaced and tears sprang to my eyes as I put a small amount of weight on my left foot. I hurriedly lifted up my right foot for just a fraction of a second, then replaced it. The pain in my leg was eased. I continued to apply pressure in this way until I could stand on my left foot for at least 3 seconds. I began to move my arm in slow circles, ignoring the tearing pain. Soon, all that I had in my mind was one goal. Move. Circle. Bend. I could feel success blossoming in my mind as I began to slowly walk around the room, lifting my arms up and down. Slowly, I began to get faster. Soon, I was walking at a normal pace and I could move my arm up and down without too much pain. I couldn't hold it back. I let out a cheer as I bounced up and down. I immediately got quiet as the door slid open. Garmadon slipped through the opening. I stared daggers into him. "I told you so," he told me quietly, "It is meant to be. You are strong enough to rule Ninjago at my side. But I lied to you. What I pretended to see in a dream, never was seen. There is a truth about you, a past about you, that no one but the Overlord and now I know." He stopped for a second to get some sort of reaction out of me. I pretended to not look surprised, and continued to stare at him icily. Garmadon shrugged his shoulders, then continued. "You were another part of the darkness that was created by the First Spinjitzu Master," he practically whispered, "You were at the Overlord's side at the First Great Battle. You still have a dark power, and you don't even know it! Yet, you use it all the time. But, there was something different about you. You were above the Master with your daggers, about to strike him down. You suddenly flipped to the side, avoiding the Master. The whole Battle would have ended had you not been so foolish! Right after this happened, Ninjago was cut in two, but you stayed on the side of Ninjago. As the Overlord floated away, he watched in anger as you hung your head before the First Spinjitzu Master. The Master told you that you needed another chance, then suddenly, you were gone. Once the Overlord knew who you were today, he knew he had to get you. You could either be our worst enemy, or our greatest ally. If you don't accept the invitation to be on our side, then we will have to force you."

_I actually didn't see this part coming when I was writing this. I thought Scarlet would actually become one of the ninja and would want to be a ninja instead of a dancer. Well, looks like she didn't like that idea This one sounded pretty cool though, so I decided to stick to it. How do you like it?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- One of Them

I couldn't believe it. I had actually accepted Garmadon's invitation to the evil side. I knew that I had to do it in order for my plan to work, but it killed me to think that the bad guys thought I was now one of them. I thought about what Garmadon had told me about my past. Did I believe him? I was following Garmadon through the dark building, now only limping a little bit from habit. There wasn't really an explanation on how I had gotten healed from my injuries this fast. I had to believe him. I didn't want to think that I had ever been evil. There was one thing that assured me of my goodness though. I had stopped myself before I could kill the Master. Even though I could have just done it, then taken over the whole land, I had compassion on him. I went over my plan again in my head. Once I figured out the layout of this place, when everyone least expected it, I would escape. Garmadon went through a huge door, and I saw we were in a courtyard. There were a whole ton of the warriors walking around, working on something. I didn't know what, but it was something. It was then that it hit me that this was the Stone Army. I shivered as I thought of how powerful these things were. If they almost succeeded in killing the greatest spinjitzu master of all time, they could get rid of me faster than anything. The stone warriors stepped close to us as they followed Garmadon to wherever he was going. I shivered as one brushed against my injured arm. An hour or two ago, my arm would have been screaming in pain from this small touch. I still marveled at my miraculous recovery. We walked through this courtyard, through a wooden gate, then into another, bigger, courtyard. I suddenly felt a feeling in my gut that I had never felt before. I couldn't really explain it, but I felt powerful. I suddenly just knew that with one small hand motion, I could bring the wooden walls down, crushing the seemingly invincible stone army. I could escape this place, then go on to be the best dancer ever, with no effort at all. My victorious thoughts were soon gone as a garbled sound entered my head. It screeched until I bent down and covered my ears. "What makes you think I would trust you?!" the voice screamed in my head. I looked at Garmadon to see if he heard the screeching voice, but he was just looking at me peculiarly. I saw a shining, almost blinding, magenta spark float into the courtyard. The stone army all around me quickly got on one knee. Garmadon grasped my left arm and I flinched, forgetting that it was healed. I remembered again that I was supposedly evil and that brought up another issue. When I did escape, what would I tell the ninja about my past? Would I say that I was an all powerful being that could basically make anything happen, therefore putting them in terrible danger? No. I had to keep them safe from me. Now that I knew the powers I possessed, it made me all the more dangerous. Whatever. I would figure that out later. Right now, I had bigger problems. The spark, the Overlord, pulsed as Garmadon and I reached it. "Scarlet," the Overlord said, his garbled voice sliding around my body. "Yes?" I asked simply. "Don't play dumb with me," the Overlord hissed. "About what?" I asked innocently. I just want to say, normally I would not stand up to an all powerful being. It's just that, I almost felt that the Overlord couldn't be a super huge threat to me. "Even though you don't remember well, I do!" the Overlord exclaimed. The spark began to move closer to me and I slowly backed away. "You gave us failure and pushed us away!" the Overlord continued, "We could have ruled Ninjago any way we wanted to, but you had to be the flaw in us!" I flinched as my foot stepped into something slimy. I looked down as I saw I was standing in a dark pool of a deep, purple, substance. Instead of sinking in however, I stayed standing on the surface. The substance glowed as I began to change. Starting down at my foot, my skin turned from its normal color to a light pink shade. I grew taller and could feel my senses growing sharper and keener. I noticed that I was now wearing a red dress that went to my ankles. My hair grew longer and turned from its faded brown to a ruby color. I suddenly started to remember. Fighting my way to the front of the stone army, wanting to end this battle, knowing I could defeat the Master. I looked down at the bright red daggers in my hands as I remembered how they had glinted in the light as I flipped above the Master, about to strike him down. Then I had my vision. I gasped as I realized it was my dream I had had just last night. After the colors had stopped swirling, they formed the five ninja. The First Spinjitzu Master appeared above all of them. I twisted away to avoid hitting him as he whispered, "These are my future." "Stop it!" the Overlord screamed, breaking me out of my memories, "Stop consuming the Dark Matter! That is mine!" A huge force knocked me onto my knees. I slid into a standing position and twirled my daggers. They began to form a shining red tornado. I pushed them outward and the tornado hit the Overlord. Suddenly there was a splintering noise and I looked over to see the wooden gate cracking open. The five ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya all jumped through. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lord Garmadon try to run their way. I picked him up by his feet, then tossed him over the gate to the other side. The ninja ran up to the Overlord as he readied another attack. "No!" I cried, my voice different as well, now sounding just a little like the Overlord's. I gasped as Zane threw a shuriken at me which I easily dodged. They thought I was one of the bad guys. I had to protect them, but how would I do that if they didn't believe who I was?

_Who knew that the Dark Matter would actually be helpful to Scarlet and not harmful? I know I didn't So how do you think Scarlet is going to deal with this new problem? A big thank you to everyone who is reading this! You're the reason I keep writing!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Master's Choice

I twisted around as the ninja came closer to me, holding their weapons above their heads. I looked around and felt relieved when I didn't see the Overlord. I waited until they came a little closer, then I disarmed them all with one sweep. I squeezed my dagger hilts and they disappeared. I held out my hand and their weapons flew into it. "Wait," I said slowly, "I don't care if you don't believe me, but just listen for a minute." "It's trying to trick us!" Lloyd yelled out, trying to retrieve his sword from my hand. I held the weapons above my head, then exclaimed, "You need to get out of here! The Overlord is here!" "We're not going to give you a chance to escape," Kai said hotly. I sighed, then took one flying leap above them. I needed to lead them away, so I decided to use their weapons as a sort of bait. I ran out the gates, and into the forest. I heard the ninja behind me, panting as they tried to keep up. I got a good distance away from the Overlord's lair, then I stopped and waited. The ninja, sensei, and Nya finally caught up to me. They all watched me suspiciously as I carefully set their weapons on the ground. "Now," I started slowly. Suddenly my vision clouded over. Everything went dark and I could feel my knees hit the ground. "No matter how hard you try you will never be free from my wrath!" the Overlord screamed in my head, "You stole my glory and my power, so now I will take you!" Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. I could feel the Overlord's presence leave, replaced with a much more powerful, yet less evil one. "Come with me," I heard a voice say. Suddenly, I was standing in a grove of trees. The leaves shimmered and sparkled all the colors of the rainbow. I looked up and saw that the sky was blue and clear. The birds chirped in the distance and I noticed that I felt completely calm and at peace. I heard some rustling and turned around. Stepping around the trees, a man with blond hair and a kimono made his way toward me. "Do you know where I have taken you?" he asked. I slowly shook my head. The man smiled, then said, "This is your mind. While we are here, no time is passing in Ninjago." "Why have you brought me here?" I asked. "Just to talk without interruptions," he replied, shrugging. I waved my hand and the scenery changed to a gazebo in the middle of a lake. I made a swinging chair appear, then led the man over to it where we sat. "Now," he said, clasping his hands together, "Do you remember your complete past? Or is it more like bits and pieces?" "I remember kind of what I did on the Overlord's side, then I remember not killing you," I replied, then added, "You are the First Spinjitzu Master right?" He nodded, then said, "Alright, listen closely. I was a blacksmith in my younger years. I designed four weapons, then put some of my own power into them to make them elemental weapons. Using these weapons, I created the island of Ninjago. I did not realize though, that there is always a slight amount of evil in everything that is good. I wanted Ninjago to be a place of happiness, so I extracted the evil using the weapons. I did not expect there to be so much evil though, and was not prepared to fight an army. This army of stone warriors was commanded by the Overlord and his sister. I held them back as best I could, then decided I needed to cut my beloved land, Ninjago, in half. As I readied my scythe, I gasped as the sister of the Overlord flipped over my head, then landed beside me. I sliced the land with the scythe, then watched as a huge crack formed and the other half began to drift away. I looked at the girl with wary eyes, preparing myself to kill her. What I saw surprised me. She had no weapons, and her head was hung in regret. I felt her desire to be good, so I told her I would give her a second chance. I transported you to my monastery, and we began to work on the character you would soon become. I knew you had to change your look to conceal yourself from the Overlord. After much research and looking, I finally found the magic to make our plan work. I had to take everything from you, including your immortality. I did give it a tweak. If you were to ever touch pure, dark, magic, you would retain everything. We changed you into the character, Scarlet. I placed you in the right time frame, then it was done. Now you have two choices Scarlet. You can either keep your powers, or you can pass them on to another. If you keep them, you must live in isolation. You would live forever. If you pass your powers on, you would have to recover again from your wounds and relearn your dancing skills. Both options have good and bad consequences. Which will you choose?"

_In Ninjago, they never give a whole lot of info on the First Spinjitzu Master's appearance, so I just assumed that his hair was blond, like Sensei Wu's when he was that age. Which choice do you think Scarlet should choose?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Rules of Magic

I quietly thought about my decision. Both choices had consequences that I didn't want. I just wanted my normal life back. I suddenly looked up. That was it. I could pass on my powers that made me too strong, but I could keep just a little to be the Scarlet I was before I touched the Dark Matter. I looked at the First Spinjitzu Master, but before I could say anything, he held up his hand. "I already know your decision," he told me, "Since I am no longer living though, you will have to do it without me." I nodded determinedly. He smiled and grasped my hand. Suddenly, the world around me began to fade. I felt the Master's hand leave mine, then I saw I was laying on the dirt ground. I carefully moved my head to the side and saw the ninja slowly moving away from me. I closed my eyes to slits and listened as they talked. "Since this demon woman is unconscious," Cole was saying, "I think we should go rescue Scarlet." I decided to put my plan into action. I didn't want the ninja putting themselves in a situation they couldn't get out of. "I am Scarlet," I said, slowly standing up. "None of us believe you," Lloyd said, crossing his arms over his chest, "So don't try it." "Oh believe me," I murmured, cupping my hands together, "You will." I began to slowly move them outward and a glowing, red, orb was appearing. I slowly leaked out all of my energy from the Dark Matter, putting it into the sphere. The ninja began to back away as I made my magic bigger. "Just trust me!" I yelled. I released my magic and it spun straight for Lloyd. The ninja tried to put obstacles in its path, but it was no use. The orb plowed through everything. Finally, it hit Lloyd. He fell backward as the scarlet magic engulfed him. I felt myself shrinking and grinned. It was working. Zane tried to run up to me from behind, but some invisible force blocked him. I felt most of my magic being taken, then it all stopped. I dropped to the ground and the magic around Lloyd disappeared. The ninja, Nya, and sensei all ran to his side. I slowly crawled over to make sure it worked and that Lloyd was alright. He shivered slightly, then opened his eyes. "Lloyd!" we all cried. Cole and Kai helped him stand up, then they all noticed me. "Hi," I said timidly. "How did you get here?" Jay asked in surprise. "Yeah," Kai added, "We thought you were kidnapped by the Overlord." I frowned. Didn't I just tell them that I was here? I looked at Sensei Wu for some help. He motioned to me, then said, "Your own story is for you to tell Scarlet." I nodded confusedly, then as the ninja and Nya looked at me eagerly I began my story. "After I was taken by the Stone Warriors," I began. "How were you taken without our knowing?" Zane interrupted. I sighed, then explained how everyone was scouting around outside of the ship and how no one saw me as I was sneaked out. "I went unconscious for a while," I continued, "Then when I woke up I was tied up. Garmadon came and untied me-" I saw Jay open his mouth, then I quickly added, "because he thought it would make no difference." Jay closed his mouth and I gave a satisfied smug, smile. "Garmadon left after that. Somehow," I said, closing eyes, "somehow I healed myself by just walking around and moving my arms and legs. Garmadon came back in the room and told me the reason for my quick recovery." The ninja leaned in closer as I caught my breath. "What was it?" Kai asked eagerly. "I am the Overlord's sister," I whispered, lowering my head. "What?" everyone cried, backing away from me slightly. "Don't worry," I assure them, "I just barely gave most of my powers to Lloyd, so now he will be able to defeat the Overlord and Garmadon and we can all live in peace." "It doesn't work that way Scarlet," Nya said sadly, "It's not possible to defeat evil with evil magic. It has to be good." "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, "Isn't there a way to change the magic?" "Sadly, no," Sensei Wu replied, "Magic is not living, so it follows the rule of once evil, always evil." "So what will we do?" I asked. "Magic can't just disappear into thin air," the sensei replied darkly, "and we can't trust it in the hands of our enemy. Lloyd, I'm afraid you will have to return the magic to Scarlet."

_Haha when I wrote this I just had to say, "Aww snap Scarlet." I didn't feel bad for her though, because I knew what would happen to her…later on…ya anyway, I don't really know what you would call the Dark Matter's powers so I just called it magic? Hopefully that is right? Thank you for reading it is much appreciated! _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Love Needs to Hide

"What?!" I cried in disbelief, "I'm sure that I could change it! Just let me try!" "Scarlet," Sensei Wu said sternly, "You can't meddle with ancient powers." I hung my head as Lloyd gently returned my powers back to me. I felt old strength return and I regained my former shape. Luckily, my voice stayed the same. I didn't like sounding like one of the bad guys. "I'm sorry Scarlet," Lloyd said softly. "It's okay," I whispered, even though it really wasn't okay. I was now going to live forever. I was going to watch my friends die in their old age while I was still young. I would have to stay in hiding from the Overlord. If he found me, my world would never be the same again. I would be constantly fighting for my life, striving to stay alive. "I guess I'll just go prepare my hiding spot," I said quietly, "I wouldn't want to get too attached to you guys right now to only see you perish in the future." "Scarlet," Cole said gently, "You don't have to go and isolate yourself, not just yet. You can still help us. Don't ruin this relationship just yet." "What relationship," I asked softly. Cole grasped my hand, then said, "I love you Scarlet. I always have and I always will. I don't care if you're some immortal demon woman, you will always have a special place in my heart." A silent tear rolled down my face as Cole leaned in, then gently placed a kiss on my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears came more freely and I wrapped him in my arms. He hugged me back, then slowly broke the contact. He placed his hand on my shoulder and wiped away my tears. "I want to protect you," he whispered, "I need to protect you from the Overlord and yourself. Just remember, don't knock yourself down." "You don't understand though," I whispered, "Once you die, we will never see each other again." "That's why you have to be strong," Cole told me, "I wish there was some lesson on strength I could teach you, but you have to learn that for yourself." Suddenly, there was a huge crash. "Sorry to break this up," Nya said, "but it looks like we have company." I turned toward the sound, then gasped. Marching toward us was the whole Stone Army with Garmadon at the front. "Scarlet!" Garmadon shouted, "I have come for you! The Overlord needs you either on his side, or not on a side at all." I quickly turned to Cole. "Before I leave," I whispered hastily, "Just know that I love you too, and that is why I must protect you from me." I turned away from him, then murmured, "My passion is my home." I jumped into the air, and after sending a fireball into the center of the Stone Army, I ran through the air and flew towards the edge of the island. I didn't know if Cole had gotten my clue or not, but that was where I was going. The home of the Night Sisters, on the south side of Ninjago City. I couldn't endanger Cecily or Ashley, but I wanted to be near what I loved. That house gave me good memories, so I would build an underground fortress across the street, under the old foundation. The one that was never finished. I finally reached the edge of the Dark Island. I dropped to the sandy shore to catch my breath. "Running away are we?" a quiet voice asked. I flipped around and saw the Overlord. Not waiting to hear what he had to say, I jumped into the air and shot across the water. "Coward!" he screamed behind me. "No," I muttered. I couldn't tell if the saltwater on my face was the ocean or my tears. "I'm protecting," I replied to the Overlord, who could no longer hear me, "I'm protecting the ninja by not joining you. I'm protecting Cole by never seeing him again. I'm not a coward because I have to sacrifice."

_Beautiful to write this chapter was…love and sadness…actually love isn't really my thing so it was a wonder that it actually makes some lovey dovey sense! I can do sadness though, it's my favorite What do you think Scarlet will be doing for the rest of her immortal life?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Scarlet's Story

I lay my pen down on the desk and stretched my fingers. It had been a week since I had come from the Dark Island. I needed something to do with my time, so I had started writing an autobiography. I looked around in my underground home. Since I had loads of magic, I could basically do whatever I wanted. I had set up a system of booby traps at the front entrance so nobody would find me. I had tripwires, false stones, swinging axes, falling arrows, trap doors, and only I could navigate through all of it. The door was barely noticeable from the outside. Hidden on one of the concrete foundation walls, was a small grain of black sand. If you pushed on it, the wall would flip around and you would be pushed to the other side. What might look like the shadow of a stone slab is really a staircase leading down into the ground. After all the booby traps is where you finally reach the rooms. I had so many rooms. It had taken no effort to create all 10 of them plus furnish them. My color scheme for my home was obviously shades of red, and it was lit with a few orange lamps in every room. I stood up and stretched, closing my leather bound book. I walked over to the full length mirror on the wall. This had become part of my routine I had developed. So far, I woke up, ate breakfast, practiced either dance or ninja stuff, ate lunch, wrote my book, talked to the mirror, ate dinner, added more to the house, then went to bed. It was pretty simple, but it worked to keep my mind off other things. As I stared at myself through the glass, the surface shimmered. My reflection disappeared and was replaced with another girl. This girl looked just like me, but before I touched the Dark Matter. I couldn't create life, but I could create memories like this one. "Hello Scarlet," the past me said softly. I suddenly felt a twinge of sadness. "If I were like you again," I whispered, "I would be able to become whatever I wanted. Because of my form now, I have to stay in hiding. The Overlord was right. I am a coward." "No," the past Scarlet said firmly, "Destiny wanted you here at this point. Do not worry though, it will change in time." "You can see the future?" I asked in surprise. "Bits and pieces," the past me replied, shrugging. "I need to know when this will all end," I pleaded. "The future is not something to be meddled with in the past," the past Scarlet said sharply. Her voice softened as she added, "The future is for you and only you to find out for yourself." I sighed as I pushed my hair over my shoulder. "Someone's here," the past me said suddenly. The surface shimmered and I saw I was looking at the concrete foundation. A small shadow was quietly moving around. "Zoom in on that thing," I instructed. The mirror focused in on the shadow and I gasped. It was Cole. "Scarlet!" he called. "I have to go out there!" I said excitedly, "What if they defeated the Overlord! What if I'm finally free to do as I want!" "I wouldn't be so hasty," the past Scarlet warned. "No time to talk," I said, rushing to the entrance. I ran through all my traps, then finally reached the stone stairs. "Scarlet!" I heard Cole call. I eased my way up the staircase. I had to do this carefully because I didn't want anyone following us. I saw Cole walk directly in front of the opening. He must have figured out how to open the concrete wall. I waited for him to pass me again, then I reached out and grabbed his legs, pulling him under. We fell down the stairs and I heard the sound of metal as Cole unleashed his scythe. "Shh, it's okay," I whispered, "It's me, Scarlet." "Scarlet?" Cole asked, searching for me in the darkness. "I'm right here," I whispered, gently touching his shoulder. He grasped my wrist, then pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried about you," he whispered as I buried my face into his shoulder. "I was worried about you too," I whispered. I slowly released him, then said, "I have a whole ton of booby traps, so do you mind if I help you get through all of them?" "Not at all," Cole replied, then gasped as I swung him into my arms. I began racing through the traps, dodging unseen buttons and jumping over invisible tripwires. I finally reached my front door, and after placing Cole on his feet, pushed it open. Cole gasped as he saw the inside of my home. "How did you get time to do all this?" he asked in wonder, fingering one of my lamps. "Oh you know," I replied, shrugging, "Being the Overlord's sister has its advantages." "Speaking of the Overlord, I have some news about him," Cole said excitedly. I led him to my table, then waved my hand as two plates of chocolate cake appeared. Cole's eyes grew big as he eyed the cake, then he began telling me the story. "After you left," he started, "The Overlord tried his Dark Matter on the first person he got his hands on. This was unfortunately Nya. Then he found a body to possess. This was Garmadon. Using this new body, he found his way to Ninjago City, then built his own fortress in the center of it. Using the Dark Matter, he put all the residents except a handful under his Dark Matter spell. We did a few extra things on the island like visiting the Temple of Light and finding our dragons, before we finally went back to Ninjago City. We fought the Stone Army, but there were just too many of them. A man by the name of Dareth however, got his hands on the helm to control the Stone Army. He put them on our side, then we finally had a chance to run up the steps of the Overlord's fortress to defeat him. It started with all five of us ninja running up, then after each of us was hit with the Dark Matter, Lloyd was the only one left. I wish that I had seen the final battle with my own eyes, but I was under the influence of the Dark Matter. Lloyd defeated the Overlord, then everything was put back to normal. Garmadon even turned good! Since the Overlord is gone now, Sensei wants us ninja to become teachers at his new academy that he is thinking about. Ninja are meant to fight though, so I don't know if that is a very good idea." "Wow," I said slowly, "So the Overlord is gone? Does that mean I can come out of hiding?" "Yes!" Cole said excitedly, "That's what I came to tell you! You could come back with us and be a teacher as well!" "I don't know," I sighed, as I looked down, "I still want to become a dancer." "Well," Cole said shrugging, "The Overlord changed his appearance after he took over Garmadon. There's no reason that you can't change yours." I gasped. I had never thought of it that way. If I made myself look normal, I could become a Night Sister again. "I'm sorry Cole," I said, "But I think I'd rather become a dancer than a teacher." "I would too actually," Cole agreed. I stood up, thinking of how I would change myself. I slowly waved my hand around, creating a thin, red mist. I closed my eyes and imagined how I looked before the Dark Matter. I thought of my hair and eyes as I moved my arms faster and faster. Behind my eyelids, I saw everything go bright, then turn back to normal. I opened my eyes and carefully looked at my arm. I laughed as I saw it wasn't a light pink, but my normal skin color. I grasped a strand of my hair and grinned as I saw it was brown. I was back to normal. I looked at Cole and saw him smiling at me. I grasped his hand, then pulled him through a few rooms to look in the mirror. I now had my normal brown hair and hazel eyes. There was a bright red streak in my hair however, but I shrugged it off. In the reflection, I saw Cole pull something from his pocket. "Don't ever forget us," he said, as he fastened a necklace around my neck. He gently pulled my hair out from under it. The necklace was beautiful, with diamonds running along the whole chain, and one ruby in the middle. "I promise," I whispered, turning around to face Cole, "I will never, ever, forget you or the others." We walked together through the rest of my house, then I led him through the booby traps, showing him where all the traps were. We finally stepped out into the open air. "I'm going to pay the Night Sisters a visit right now," I said thoughtfully, looking across the street at the house. Cole squeezed my hand, then gave me a small kiss on my cheek. "Go chase your dreams," he whispered. I gave him one last smile as I quietly said, "I'll come visit you." He gave me an encouraging smile as my hand left his. I turned around, then made my way to the house of the Night Sisters.

_The end! I just had to bring Cole back and do a little "get together before we part" scene. This is finally the last chapter. (It took a while to write on my iPod )I hope you liked it! The first book at least…I know there will be a second one, but I have to wait for Rebooted to get a little more progressed before I start writing it, so hopefully they will release more episodes soon! Thank you so much for reading this and commenting on it! Also, a thanks to Ninjago and all their characters and ideas! Be looking for book 2! _


End file.
